The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) and The Ending.
Here is part fifteen of The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast * Narrator (in Emily's New Coaches for the US) (Michael Angelis) * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily * Casey Jr's Coaches (from Dumbo) as Annie and Clarabel * Emelius Browne (from Emelius Browne) as Sir Topham Hatt * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Percy * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James (cameo) * Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toad * Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Harold * Butch as Himself * Jane Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Bridget Hatt * Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Cyril the Fogman * The Fisherman as Himself * Michael Banks (from Mary Poppins) as Stephen Hatt * Farmer Pickles as Farmer McColl * Farmer Ernest as Farmer Trotter * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby * Henrietta * VIctoria * Elsie * Tillie's Birthday Train Cars (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily's Coaches * Coaches * Freight Cars * Breakdown Trains * Cabooses Transcript (Tillie's New Coaches, told by Michael Angelis for the US) * Narrator: It was a splendid day on the Island of Fantasyland. Casey Jr was taking his coaches back to the yards. (Casey Jr puffs down the line, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, and passing Jebidiah, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, and arrives at Fantasyland station to meet a new engine named Tillie) back to the yards. A new engine had arrived and he wanted to say hello. The engine was beautiful with shiny paintwork and a gleaming brass dome. * Emelius Browne: Casey Jr, meet Tillie. * Casey Jr: Hello. * Tillie: Hello to you. * Emelius Browne: Tillie, collect your coaches. You and your driver must learn the line. * Tillie: Yes, sir. (puffs away) * Narrator: She answered. Casey was impressed. Later, the only coaches Tillie's driver could find were Casey Jr's coaches. (Tillie arrives at the yards, only to find her Birthday Train Cars) * Ash Ketchum: These aren't your sort of coaches. * Narrator: He said. * Ash Ketchum: But I suppose they'll do. * May Maple: Yeah. * Narrator: Casey's coaches felt insulted. * Casey Jr's Green Coach: How dare he say we'll do? * Narrator: Casey's green coach whispered. (once coupled up to Casey's coaches and caboose, Tillie puffs carefully along the track) Tillie puffed carefully along the track. * Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose: How dare he say we'll do, how dare he say we'll do? * Narrator: Grumbled the coaches. Casey saw Tillie coming down the line, pulling his coaches. (as a happy Casey puffs down the line, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, he feels surprised to see Tillie hauling his coaches and caboose) * Tillie: Hello, Casey. (whistles) * Narrator: Tillie called. But Casey was cross. * Casey Jr (annoyed): Those are my coaches. Give them back! * Narrator: But Tillie didn't hear Casey and she went on her way. (Tillie puffs onward, passing a cross Toyland Express, his blue coach, yellow coach, black coach, and red caboose, and an angry Tootle hauling three cars and Katy Caboose whenever Tillie whistles until she gets sad) Then, Toyland Express passed and Tootle. When Tillie whistled hello, the engines didn't whistle back. Tillie couldn't understand why they were so unfriendly. She was upset. Later, Emelius Browne spoke to Casey. (Jebidiah, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, passes Casey, who is talking to Emelius Browne at Dinsford station) * Emelius Browne: I want you to go to the docks to pick up new coaches. * Casey Jr: (confused) New coaches? But sir. * Emelius Browne: Really useful engines don't argue. * Emelius Browne: Said Emelius Browne. (Casey, upset, obeys and puffs away) Casey didn't want new coaches, he wanted his coaches back. When Ivor saw Tillie return to the yards, he was surprised. (Tillie delivers Casey's coaches and caboose to the yard and sees Ivor looking surprised and mad) * Ivor: (mad) Those are Casey's coaches. * Tillie: So that's why he looked cross. * Narrator: Exclaimed Tillie. * Tillie: I'll go and apologize. (goes off to find Casey, who, meanwhile, is pulling four Birthday Train cars) * Casey Jr: (annoyed) Don't want new coaches, don't want new coaches. * Narrator: Chuffed Casey. Later, Tillie was still looking for Casey when a signalman flagged her down. (Tillie, still looking for Casey, stops) * Signalman: Ivor hasn't cleared his signalbox. * Narrator: He told Tillie's driver. * Signalman: Please, go and see what's wrong. (Tillie puffs onward and sees that Ivor, seven freight cars, and Caboose are stuck on a crossing) * Narrator: Tillie could see that Ivor had broken down on the crossing. Then, Tillie heard Casey's whistle. (Casey's whistle blows, but surprises Tillie, as Casey, while hauling four Birthday Train cars, approaches Ivor) * Narrator: He could see Ivor and he knew he could never stop in time. * Ivor: Ohhhh! * Narrator: Tillie charged towards Ivor and with a huge effort, pushed him across the tracks, just in time. (Tillie goes up to Ivor, and with a huge effort, bumps into him, but pushes him across the tracks, just in time in the moment in which Casey is about to crash into him) Later, Sir Topham Hatt praised Tillie. (Tillie arrives and meets up with Casey, his coaches and caboose, Ivor, Caboose, and four new Birthday Train cars. * Emelius Browne: Well done, you were a very brave engine. * Ivor: (laughing) The bravest. * Narrator: Chuffed Ivor. * Emelius Browne: It gives me great pleasure to present you with four new coaches. * Tillie: (pleased) Thank you, sir. * Narrator: Replied Tillie. * Tillie: (worried) I'm sorry I took your coaches and caboose. * Casey Jr: And I'm sorry I was so cross. (Harry Hogwarts goes by, hauling three green and yellow Express coaches and a red Express coach) * Narator: Replied Casey. * Tillie: Friends? * Casey: Friends. * Narrator: Tillie loves her coaches and being part of Emelius Browne's railway. (as Casey puffs off, hauling his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose, Tillie catches up, hauling her new Birthday Train cars) (The Ending Credits with the Season 8 Theme Ending) * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr and Friends: Made By Julian Bernardino Episodes Used In Order: 1. Tootle's Predicament (George Carlin). 2. Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) 3. A New Friend for Casey Jr. (Ringo Starr-US). 4. Halloween (Michael Brandon) 5. It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) 6. Wayward Tyler (Mark Moraghan-US) 7. Ivor Owns Up (George Carlin) 8. Frank 9. Train Stops Play (George Carlin) 10. Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) 11. Bulldog (George Carlin) 12. Bowled Out (George Carlin) 13. Toyland Express, Benny, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) 14. Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) 15: Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) The End. A Julian14Bernardino Production. Category:Julian Bernardino